Lucky Shot
by Crimson Coated Angel
Summary: During a mission, Luke is injured and taken captive. With no help, he must escape on his own.


Luke slowly opened his eyes and attempted to take in what was going on around him. The first thing he noticed was that he was on the ground. The second was the intense battle raging around him.

Storm troopers and Rebels surrounded him, both groups firing relentlessly at the other. Luke was unable to tell where he was, due to the blurry black ebbing its way into the corners of his vision. As Luke acknowledged this, he finally noticed the way his brain was trying to pound its way out of his skull. However, Like didn't have time to focus on his head. He needed to get out of his current position on the floor, and assist the Rebels in...he couldn't remember the purpose of the mission. Luke attempted to stand, and immediately regretted his desicion.

The one thing that Luke hadn't noticed was the now _burning_ pain in his side. His face twisted into a grimace as he moved his hand to the now very apparent injury. He let out a small hiss of pain as the memory of a Storm trooper getting a lucky shot at him came into his mind. Luke tightened his grip on the now bleeding injury and let out a small huff as he attempted to stand. His head was pounding furiously. He doubled over, and tightend his grip on the injury even further, if possible, doing what he could to slow the bleeding.

Luke suddenly felt what seemed to be a blaster pressed between his shoulder blades. He let out a small gasp, but kept his composure.

"Don't move."

Luke's fingers twitched as he ,very slowly, brought his hand to his light saber. The Stormtrooper pressed the blaster harder against his back.

"Don't. Move."

The trooper planned on taking him hostage, Luke realized. Most likely under his fathers command. No wonder he didn't just shoot him. The trooper caught on to Luke's action, and quickly went to take the light saber before Luke had a chance to ignite it. The next thing he knew, his hands were cuffed and he was being transported to the Empires base. The whole time Luke was slightly bent over, trying to mask his pain.

The minute they boarded the Star Destroyer, Luke was un-cuffed and thrown into a cell. A little too forcefully. Luke landed hard on his injured side, and couldn't contain his pained cry. He let out a slow and shakey breath as he tried to collect himself. He sat up slowly, then proceeded to limp to the corner of the dark and dreary cell, attempting to hide himself in any way he could.

He sat there for hours. Head pounding and side bleeding, he was more helpless than he'd ever been. He couldn't even save himself from a Storm trooper of all things! What a sorry excuse for a Jedi he was. In an attempt to ease the pain in his head, Luke leaned his head against the cool metal wall of the cell. He let out a slow breath, as it brought him some amount of comfort, and lessened his pain to some degree. Luke gave into his exhaustion and completely slumped against the wall, and allowed his body to drag him back to the floor.

Luke closed his eyes and tried to focus solely on his breathing, not wanting to think of anything else. He inhaled deeply, and did his best to ignore the pain it brought him. He held his breath. Luke was too deep in thought to focus on breathing anymore. For a moment, he let his mind wander.

"I wonder if Han and Leia know what happened to me yet...," Luke muttered to himself.

Then again, did anyone know what had happened to him? Perhaps the Rebels thought he was still a part of the battle, amidst the chaos. No. No, the Rebels were smart. They would realize what had happened to him. They would come.

A sudden flash of pain ripped through Luke, which brought his attention back to the blaster injury. He slowly brought his blood soaked hand away from the injury to inspect it. He let out a hiss as he got a closer look at it. The blast hadn't grazed him, it had been a full impact. Blood dripped down his side, leaving a crimson trail on his skin. It was fascinating and painful. Seeing as there was nothing he could do about it, Luke pulled his shirt back down and leaned his head back against the cool metal.

Luke was so tired, but did everything he could to prevent himself from falling asleep. He hummed the tune to one of the few songs he knew, recited lines from one of the stories his aunt had told him, anything he could think of. Luke wouldn't allow his guard to drop, which would shove him further into the Empires hands.

Luke began to ponder again, over various things. Like the parts of a speeder, or how long the days on Tatooine were. Luke began to have a strange feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling grew stronger and stronger until Luke realized, the force was trying to tell him something. His breathing grew more and more rapid as the feeling got even more intense. Luke started hyperventilating when the door to his cell opened abruptly. In stormed none other than Darth Vader.

Luke forced his breathing back under control.

"Son."

"Father."

"I see that you have grown even stronger with the force."

Luke chose to remain silent.

"My offer still remains. Join me, and we shall rule this galaxy, unapossed."

Luke clenched and unclenched his fists. The monster who was his father still hadn't changed. Luke's face twisted into a grimace as he slowly stood. Clutching his side, Luke aproached Vader. He straightened himself, attempting to look Vader in the eye. Luke hissed in pain as quietly as possible before speaking.

"I think you already know my answer, _father."_

"Well my son, you will either be turned or killed. This is your final chance."

"No. I will never join the dark side."

"Then so be it."

Vader stormed out of the cell. Luke sank to the floor, unable to stand any longer. There was nothing Luke could do. He sat in science for a while. Luke knew that they wouldn't just outright kill him. He was too valuable. He sighed. He was going to be here for a while.


End file.
